DARLIN YOU RE MY ONLY EXCEPTION
by loveklein
Summary: kurt es el unico chico gay declarado en su escuela por ello los deportistas lo agraden pero sus amigos del club glee estan alli para el sus mejores amigas es brittana el primer dia de escuela se encuentra que hay chicos nuevos en mckinly y resulta que es una banda de bad boys llamada the warblers y se empiezan a dar a conocer sobre todo su lider blaine anderson.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Kurt

ugh hoy empieza mi tormento noo qierooo...

kuurrrttt despiertaa! dice mi papa

si tan solo supiera el que me hacen bullying en mckinly yo siempre trato de hacer frente pero nunca me sirve siempre ganan ellos. lo bueno es que ahora tengo amigos qe se preocupan por mi, mis mejores amigas son santana "snixs" lopez y su novia brittany s. pierce ellas son muy bellas aunque no tienen muchas cosas en comun se puede ver en sus miradas qe se aman con locura; mis otros amigos son los del club glee pero las mas unidas a mi son ellas y las adoro no las cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

mi nombre es kurt hummel tengo 17 años soy gay un poco afeminado me rebele a los 13 a mi padre el me dijo que ya lo sabia porqe cuando estaba pequeño me vestia con los vestidos de mi mama y que aun asi me ama, mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 7 años, ahora tengo una madrastra que es un amor se llama carol y tengo un hermanastro que se llama finn hudson que tambien tiene mi misma edad y estudiamos juntos aunque el siempre cree que es el mayor y es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

hoy empiezo mi primer dia de clases ya estoy subiendo las escaleras de mi cuarto para ir a desayunar antes que a mi padre le de algo porqe no e subido todavia.

finn ya esta desayunando lo que le falta es comerse el plato tambien el va vestido con pantalones semi claros con un sueter unicolor azul electrico y unas converse, si lo se! el no tiene estilo para vestirse el siempre agarra lo primero que encuentra en cambio yo no siempre tengo que estar perfecto voy vestido con unos pantalones pegados morados con una camisa de tommy hilfiger y unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla.

buenos dias a todos. saludo yo en lo que entro a la cocina

buenos dias kiddo saluda mi papa y bueno finn se le entendo algo asi porqe tiene la boca full de comida.

buenos dias cariño como amaneces? aqui esta tu desayuno, FINN deja de comer asi te vas a tragantar con la comida. dice carol

per... esta bien mama no me mires asi.. le dice el

gracias carol yo bien dormi muy bien respondo yo

ya despues qe termino de desayunar agarro mi bolso y camino a la puerta mientras qe lo hago le grito a finn qe se apure qe no lo voy a esperar, resulta que a finn se le daño su carro hace una semana y se lo estan arreglando bueno mi papa que es dueño de un taller y es mecanico lo esta arreglando.

ya hemos llegado a mcckinly y estoy buscando un lugar donde estacionarme y el unico que alle fue el de al lado de unas tres motos que nunca habia visto por aqi en mccinly bueno me estacione alli espero solo qe no le pase nada a mi bebe si asi le digo a mi camioneta.

ya aqi finn y yo nos separamos el se va por su parte y yo igual . yo iva camino a la entrada cuando siento una mirada muy intensa en mi me paro y volteo atras y veo unos ojos color avellana que me hipnotizaron.

wanky.! dice santana alli es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo a las chicas en frente y que ese chico misterioso iva vestido con unos pantalos desgastados semi pegados una camisa blanca cuello en V una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas negras militar y una cadena de plata con el dije de una cruz y tiene unas rizos negros azabaches que provoca acercarse y jalarlos mientras que besas esos labios tan carnosos y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante que tiene.. ya va QUE? noo kurt qe te pasa quita la mirada ugh espero no toparme con el... ahora sigo con mi camino al instituto aun asi sigo sintiendo su mirada pero no no voy a volver a voltear.

hola satanas saludo a santana

hola ladylips viste a los nuevos chicos no han llegado bien cuando ya se estan haciendo notar y son una banda asi que cuidado cualquier cosa le dices a la tia tana ok ?

sii "tia tana" tranquila jaja o holaa britt britt saludo yo a brittany que acaba de llegar

hola unicornio hola tana despues de saludar nos da un piquito como siempre asi nos saludamos.

suena el timbre y entro a mi primera clase que es matematica no me gusta para nada no la entiendo. y de paso es mi unioca materia solo sin ninguno de mis amigos

buenos dias soy el profesor Mr. brown hoy solo nos presentaremos y evaluare... esta ablando el profesor cuando de repente la puerta se abre fuertemente interrumpiendo lo que el Mr brown estaba diciendo y yo salte del susto cuando volteamos todos a la puerta estaba ese chico de la mirada intensa esta alli parado con esa sonrisa dios esa sonrisa!

se puede saber porqe llega 10 minutos tardes y entra asi como asi interrumpiendo la clase mr ...? le dice el profesor

Anderson. Blaine Anderson y disculpe! dice el sarcasticamente

Anderson voltea y me ve otra vez y ahi esta otra vez esa mirada de depredador y yo soy su presa.

Bueno Mr Anderson le agradezco que se siente se lo voy a dejar pasar porque es el primer dia pero no lo agarre de costumbre porque lo envio a la oficina del director. dice Mr brown

el solo hace como si no le importa y camina y ahi es cuando me doy cuenta que el unico lugar vacio es el que esta detras de mi; cuando el pasa al lado de mi deja ese olor masculino pero a la vez dulce con un toque de nose que y yo respiro profundo para embriagarme con el .

el se sienta detras de mi y siento su mirada en mi otra vez y me estoy muriendo de las ganas de voltearme el profesor ya volvio con la clase y en verdad nose que es lo que esta diciendo de repente salto del susto y todos voltean a verme y me sonrojo cuando bajo la mirada a mi pantorrilla veo una bota negra militar que se esta haciendo su camino de arriba y abajo y se que es el trate de alejar el pie pero el sigue insistiendo y me sonrojo de un rojo mas oscuro ya que me esta excitando pero voy hacer como si nada no le voy a dar el gusto de intimidarme a pesar de lo que digan.

suena el timbre y el sigue alli con el pie estoy recojiendo mis cosas y el pasa por un lado y me rosa la cintura y me sonrojo pero yo sigo sin levantar la mirada soy el ultimo en salir estoy caminando por el pasillo y me empujan a la pared y es uno de los deportistas nadie dice nada y hacen como si no me existo como siempre. me paro levanto la mirada y veo a anderson con la mirada esta vez intensa pero enojada como queriendo matar a alguien y veo que ve al jugador de futbol que me habia empujado; el sale atras del jugador y mas atras salen sus amigos que ahora que me doy cuenta son cuatro chicos uno com asiatico otro afroamericano, otro alto con el pelo muy rubio que va agarrado de la mano de otro mas bajo que el y es moreno.

desaparecen por la puerta yo me encuentro en mi proxima clase que tengo con britt britt ella me saluda otra vez y nos la pasamos toda la clase hablando de lo que hicimos en verano salimos almorzar y me siento en la mesa con todos los del club glee ellos estan por sam mercedes rachel quiin finn santana brittany mike tina artie puck sugar todos estabamos comiendo charlando animadamente escuchando como de costumbre como rachel quiere los solos para ella pero yo estoy en mis pensamientos pero me encuentro buscando esa mirada que no e vuelto a sentir desde que salio con sus "amigos".

me paro de la mesa y le digo a tana que voy al baño y me encuentro con ellas en el aula llego al baño y esta vacio entro a lavarme la cara a ver si me quito la necesidad de sentir otra vez esa mirada aunque nose porque la siento otra vez si no esta kurt se fue no lo viste salir? me agacho mas a cuando escucho un gruñido me enderezo pero sigo teniendo la cara mojada y tengo la mirada borrosa siento una respiracion caliente en mi oreja y un par de manos en mi cintura y me acercan a un cuerpo musculoso pero no mucho me dan la vuelta fuerte pero con cuidado a la pared y cuando mi mirada se aclara veo un par de ojos avellana con un toque verde y ahi esta esa mirada otra vez oscura lujuriosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**BLAINE**

Hoy empieza mi primer día de clases en mckinly los chicos y yo no botaron de Dalton por ser unos angelitos jajaja...me despierto me alisto me visto como siempre me monto en mi moto una de la colección que tengo que me a quedado de mi padre bajo desayuno saludo a mi nana que siempre me ha cuidado ya que mi mama se la pasa todo el tiempo de viaje.

soy el líder de la pandilla The Warblers aunque prefiero decir que somos una banda soy gay y estoy orgulloso de serlo me acuesto con un tipo diferente cada vez que puedo nunca lo hago dos veces con la misma persona a excepcion de uno mi pandilla son wes David Nick y Jeff estos últimos son gay y son pareja soy capaz de dar la vida por mi pandilla como ya me ha tocado hacemos carreras clandestinas en moto me encanta la adrenalina y no me dejo dominar por nadie bueno puede que ser mi nana y es por el inmenso amor y respeto que le tengo =).

Llego al instituto y ya están allí wes David y niff como le decimos a Nick y a Jeff me bajo de la moto y me acerco a los chicos que están bajo un árbol al frente del instituto de repente veo un ángel que esta bajando de una camioneta al lado de nuestras motos... dios esos pantalones deben ser ilegal... como qe sintio mi mirada en el porqe esta voltiando yyy esos ojos azules verdes tiene esa mirada tan inocente y ese sonrojo jajaja es un virgen estoy totalmente seguro qe juega para mi eqipo y no hay nadie qe se resista a Blaine Anderson.

-Blaine por dios acabas de llegar bájale 2- me dice wes

-jajá wes déjalo tranquilo e que va andar todo incomodo todo el día es el no tu-dice David

-bueno volviendo a lo nuestro cuando empiezan las carreras me muero por volver a correr- dice Nick

-voy hacer de cuenta que no los escuche-les digo a wes y David-bueno según me llamo hunter que el sábado así que prepárense chicos no quiero problemas y si los hay avísenme con tiempo- le respondo a Nick

Empiezan las clases porque suena el timbre y tengo matemáticas ugh las odio hago mi súper famosa entrada véase lo sarcástico jajaja el profesor me ve como si me quiere matar que risa me da le doy mi sonrisa más inocente el me dice que tome asiento cuando volteo veo al ángel otra vez y la suerte esta de mi lado esta vez el único asiento libre es la mesa atrás de el paso por un lado de él y siento como respira profundo, me he sentado y para divertirme un poco he colocado mi bota en su pantorrilla y le estoy subiendo y bajando y esta sonrojado de un rojo escuro que hasta las orejas las tiene así suena el timbre otra vez y veo que el se para a recoger sus cosas cuando voy saliendo paso por su lado y le roso la cintura se vuelve a sonrojar pero no levanta la mirada salgo al pasillo y me reúno con los chicos al lado de la puerta que da a las gradas veo salir a kurt me encanta como suena su nombre en mi lengua así como escuche que se llama y esa voz tan fina…interrumpo mis pensamiento porque veo a un jugador de futbol empujar a kurt a la pared y veo como cae y nadie hace nada estoy tan cabreado en estos momentos neos porque pero nadie mas que yo va a tocar a kurt y menos empujarlo esto se arregla ya!

-Vamos chicos hay un asuntico que resolver!-

Todos me ven con cara de WTF? Pero aun así no cuestionan saben que cuando estoy cabreado no tienen que cuestionar nada. Sigo al deportistas a las gradas y más atrás siguen los Warblers..el deportista lo jale por la chaqueta y lo estrelle contra las gradas más bajas.

-que te quede claro desde este segundo y espero que te entre en esa pequeña cabecita tuya kurt no lo vuelves a tocar en tu vida ok? Y que yo no me entere porque te arrepientes-le digo yo a el

-jajaja porque? Ese homo es tu novio? Eres un marip…- no lo deje terminar porque le di un golpe en toda la nariz le iba a volver a pegar si no es por wes y Nick que me agarran.

-que sea la última vez que hables así de el eso a ti no te incumbe no creas que no vi como lo estabas comiendo con la mirada antes de empujarlo yo no diré nada si tú no te metes con el entendido?- el solo estaba allí con la mirada asustada y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza después de eso me fue al saco de boxeo a soltar un poco de adrenalina me salte todas las demás clases no importa estoy por ir al baño y lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta es un trasero en unos pantalones morados pegados que son el pecado ese trasero me está llamando me está invitando a tocarlo suelto un gruñido cuando veo que es kurt y el se endereza me le acerco y le respiro en la oreja y le pongo las manos en la cintura y lo acerco a mi cuerpo lo mas que puedo lo coloco con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado en la pared y él me ve con esos ojos azules verdes con un toque amarillo esa mirada qué tiene tanta inocencia me le estoy acercando veo que sus ojos se amplían pero él no hace nada por soltarse bueno tampoco es que pueda ya estábamos por cerrar la brecha mientras que yo pensaba como seria besar esos labios y su cuello mmm su cuello me facina no soy amante de ellos pero el de kurt están perfecto tan blanco….ya nuestros labios se estaban por tocar…


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

estaban por tocarse los labios cuando el telefono de blaine suena interrumpiendo el gruñe por la interrumpcion contesta la llamada sin apartar la mirada de kurt.

-¿Que?- contesta blaine

-calmate hombre-responde wes- tenemos qe irnos porqe smith esta en camino para aca.

-ugh! ok nos vemos en 2 minutos en la entrada- responde blaine.. cuando cuelga la llamada sigue mirando a kurt que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

-esto no puede seguir cielo tranqilo solo lo ponspondremos no creas qe me olvidare de ti baby- le dice el con su mejor sonrisa de suficiencia y se va sin mas dejando a un aturdido kurt atras sin todavia caer en lo que iva a pasar sonrojandose aun mas.

-como ivas a dejar qe eso pasara kurt no puede permitir eso ademas es tu primer beso y en un baño? qe pasa con todo lo romantico qe soñaste con ello-se auto cuestiona el mientras se vuelve a lavar la cara para refrescarse y seguir con su dia o parte de lo qe qeda de el .

sentado en plena clase de biologia se dio cuenta qe tenia la clase con blaine qien habia faltado a ella y casi se besaban hace minutos en el baño lo mas extraño qe esa llamada lo dejo cabreado por como apreto el agarre qe tenia en su cintura.

-unicornio estas bien? como ya terminamos la clase y no recojes tus cosas- le pregunta britt

-si britt estoy bien solo pensado por eso no me habia dado cuenta gracias por esperarme busquemos a tana- responde el

-ok unicornio espero qe no estes fumando pipa como lord tubinghton porqe el se pone pensativo cuando fuma mucho de su pipa- dice britt inocentemente mientras qe caminan al estacionamiento a buscar a santana qe la encuentran recostada en la camioneta de kurt conversando con finn.

-tana vamos qe el unicornio tiene qe descansar-dice britt envolviendo su meñique con el de santana

-claro britt britt vamos- ella le da su mejor cara de "despues hablamos y me lo cuentas TODO" mientras se despiden.

-qe tal tu dia hermanito no te topaste con los nuevos verdad porqe son muy peligrosos no has escuchado lo qe dicen ya de ellos?- dice finn a kurt mientras se sube en la camioneta-dicen qe son una banda qe los expulsaron de su antiguo instituto por bandalismo y casi matar a otro estudiante- dice el enseguida sin dar chance a kurt de hablar.

-1. finn no me digas hermanito ya qe somos de la misma edad, 2. el prejuicio es juicio de la ignorancia- le dice kurt mientras qe entra en su casa.

-kurt! finn! en la cocina- dice burt

-hola burt- saluda finn

-hola papa qe pasa- dice kurt

-hoy tenemos invitados para la cena para qe sepan son los nuevos vecinos- dice burt

-burt lo siento pero yo no puedo tengo una cita con rachel hoy- dice finn

-ok tranqilo finn espero qe tu no tengas nada qe hacer kurt?- pregunta burt

-no papa yo no cuenta conmigo ahora voy a subir a descansar un poco me avisas cuando esten aqui entoncez- dice kurt mientras sale de la cocina.

kurt llega a su cuarto y se coloca adelantar la tarea cuando ya esta por terminar su papa lo llama qe los vecinos ya llegaron cuando esta bajando las escaleras ve al final de ellas a un blaine anderson en todo su esplendor.

* * *

HOLA ! mil disculpas por no actualizar e estado super full en la universidad digan me qe les parecio =) 3


End file.
